My Heart Opened
by Tigerflesh
Summary: A story of Hinata's love for Naruto, where she finally expresses how she feels in a song


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or this song

A/N: Okay, I don't know why I'm making this, but I guess I'm getting hooked on making stories with songs. I just had the lyrics to the song lying around my room and I just suddenly came up with the idea for this story. I know that I wrote a NarutoxSakura pairing (which I support very much), but I also support the HinataxNaruto pairing. I hope you like it. Just a heads up, this story may be kind of soap opra-ish (ehem, skysoul), but the facts about transferring heat later on are very true. I'm just thankful I haven't had to do it myself. Please R&R after reading this. I really hope you like it.

_**My Heart Opened**_

Hinata walked down the streets of Konoha, her hands in her sweatshirt pockets as always. She, Kiba, Akamaru and Shino had just finished their training for the day, and Hinata had a strange craving for ice cream. And all Konoha residents knew that there was only one place to go for ice cream: Konoha's Every Flavored Ice Cream.

Hinata walked into the large building and looked around. The room was about a hundred and fifty feet square in area. There were dozens of tables around and people were sitting at a lot of them, eating ice cream and talking to the people they were eating with.

Hinata was surprised when she heard a familiar voice. "I'd like a bowl with four scoops of chocolate ice cream with dark, hot fudge on top and chocolate chips to top it off."

_Naruto_? Hinata thought in surprise, hearing the voice of the hyperactive blonde fox-boy. She turned her head and saw three people standing at the counter, ordering ice cream. One was wearing a blue T-shirt and white shorts and had jet-black hair. The girl had pink hair that came down to her shoulders and was wearing shorts and a casual shirt. But it was the boy in between them that made Hinata's heart start beating wildly, who made her palms start sweating. He had bright blonde hair, and he was wearing a Chunin vest. His bright blue eyes sparkled like the ocean and he had a smile that never seemed to go away, a smile that seemed to make Hinata's heart melt.

_**There's a song that's inside of my soul.**_

_**It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again.**_

"What are you trying to do, Naruto!" Haruno Sakura exclaimed. "Gain thirty pounds in the next hour?"

"What are you talking about?" Uchiha Sasuke's dry voice asked. "He could eat twenty of those every day, not do anything physically wise for months, and _lose_ ten pounds."

"Finally," Uzamaki Naruto said. "You and I actually agree on something, Sasuke."

"I'd like a cone with two scoops of strawberry ice cream," Sakura said.

"A cone with three scoops of vanilla," Sasuke said.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata stuttered nervously. "S-Sakura? S-Sasuke?"

Cell 7 turned their heads and saw Hinata standing in the doorway. "Hey, Hinata," Naruto said smiling.

"Hi, Hinata," Sakura said, smiling back.

Sasuke just nodded in acknowledgement.

"I didn't know you came here," Naruto said.

Hinata smiled wide. "Kiba, Shino, Akamaru and I c-come here every w-week," she said. "M-my favorite ice cream h-here is the Fire Blazed Sunday."

"Interesting," Sakura said, looking up at the menu. "A combination of vanilla and chocolate ice cream with caramel and strawberry sauce poured on top and nuts to top it off," she read off the ingredients.

Hinata nodded. "Well, it was nice seeing all of you," she said. "You three must be really busy now that Sasuke and Naruto are Chunin, and Sakura's a medical ninja in training."

Sakura had become a medical ninja in training a year ago when she turned fourteen, and Naruto and Sasuke had become Chunin almost two months ago after the Chunin Exams.

Sasuke and Naruto nodded. "We're both heading out for a mission in two hours," Sasuke said. "We just came here to get something to eat before we head out."

"And I decided to splurge and get something and ordered one of the sundaes she had just named off. Then she walked over to a table by herself. Once the waiter brought it, Hinata began eating it, using her Byakugan to watch Cell 7 without moving her head at all. But, even though she was looking at the whole team, her eyes were only on Naruto.

That night, Hinata sat on her bed, her knees pressed against her chest and her arms wrapped around her knees. Her chin was set on her knees and she stared at the wall across from her.

_**I'm awake in the infinite cold.**_

_**But you sing to me over and over and over again.**_

She closed her eyes. Hinata was hoping for the same dream that she had had every night for the past week. It was a dream where Hinata was out in a blizzard alone, cold and without any place near or any way of keeping warm. Then, out of nowhere, she would feel a pair of strong arms wrap around her. When she looked back, she would see Naruto's bright blue eyes staring right into her grey ones. He would start talking to her, whispering into her ear, and somehow, the cold she felt would seem to go away. But then, she would always wake up and realize that it had just been a dream. A simple dream. But yet, on cold winter nights, those dreams were what really kept her warm.

Hinata leaned over and reached under her bed. She pulled out a leather diary that sat underneath her bed and set her diary on her lap. She ran her hand across the letters D-I-A-R-Y. She had written this diary from the time she was nine, until she was twelve. It was one of four diaries that she had written in every night, telling of her adventures and dreams as an academy student and genin. This particular diary had been from the time-span of when she became a genin under Kureni's training, to when Naruto had disappeared after Sasuke. The diary was nearly three inches thick.

Hinata opened the diary up to a random page and began reading the writing.

_Dear Diary,_

_It's the day before the Third Exam in the Chunin exams. I'm worried. What if I end up having to fight Naruto, or hurt him in some way? We ran across some genin in the Second exam yesterday, and I heard them tell us that in the Third Exam, you have to fight people, even your own teammates. He, he's like my best friend. I mean, I know he doesn't feel that way about me. He barely notices me. But, in a way he's like my best friend. He's my remodel. He's always so strong and full of determination and stamina. I don't understand how he does it. He can be facing impossible odds, and yet he's never afraid. He's always willing to do the impossible, and almost always prevails as the winner. He's not afraid of Sasuke, no matter how intimidating he can be. He never gives up. Even when he can't figure out a jutsu, or even when no one will pay attention to him, he focuses on one thing: becoming the best he can be, becoming the Hokage. I've always admired him for that, and I always will. I don't know why, but for some reason I go all floaty inside when I see him. I begin feeling like I can be something, someone. I feel like I'm worth something. He encourages me when no one else would, and he seems to care about my feelings. Even though Shino, Kiba, Akamaru and Master Kurenai seem to be the only people who care about me, I've always had a soft spot for Naruto, and I don't know why. He's never been the greatest and most promising ninja in the world, and he's definitely not be the most popular. I don't understand why I feel this way toward him. Like I said, he's never felt this way about me. He's always been running after Haruno Sakura. I could never match up to someone like her, someone so beautiful and strong. I, I don't know if I could even try. But, even though I don't believe Naruto will ever feel the same way about me, I have this little flame inside my heart that burns with the hope that one day, maybe, just maybe, Naruto will actually acknowledge me as a friend and maybe more. Only time will tell I guess._

Hinata looked up. "God," she said. "If it's possible, please help Naruto realize my feelings for him, and help me realize if I really have true feelings for him. I can't tell right now." She shook her head and lowered her head, raising her clasped hands slightly. "Please, God. Help me now. I'm so confused. I feel like he'll never feel the same way about me that I do him, but I need your help to find my path. And if possible, please help him understand how I feel about him in some way."

_**So I lay my head back down**_

_**And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours I pray**_

_**To be only yours I know now, you're my only hope.**_

Two days later, Hinata was carrying a pile of books, including her diary in the middle of the books by accident, when she felt something pile into her. She fell over and dropped all of her books on the ground. She let out a moan and heard a bright voice. "I'm so sorry, Hinata." Hinata looked up and her eyes widened, her palms began sweating again, and she began feeling nervous as she recognized Naruto scrambling to his feet.

Naruto held a hand out to Hinata. "That damn Sasuke knocked me off balance and I didn't see you. I couldn't control myself. Here. Let me help you up."

Hinata hesitantly took Naruto's hand, and when she felt his fingers wrap around hers for a more firmer grip, she began trembling slightly. He pulled her upward, and once she was standing, began helping her pick up the books on the ground.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"T-To return s-some books to Lord H-Hokage," Hinata stuttered nervously as she picked the books up. She turned her head so that she couldn't look Naruto in the eye.

"Here," Naruto said, handing her three more books. Hinata took them without looking at Naruto.

"Hinata," Naruto said. "Why won't you ever look me in the eye?"

"Ano…" Hinata said uncertainly. "I don't mean to, Naruto, it's just… um… well…" She stood up, her head down and her hair hiding her face. "I've got to go return these," she said. And with that, she ran off.

Naruto watched as Hinata ran off, frowning. Why had she gone so soon? Naruto was about to walk away, when he spotted a book behind a bush. He walked over and picked up the leather book. On the cover, in bold letters, was engraved D-I-A-R-Y.

Naruto frowned. Whose was this? Who would leave their diary just lying around for anyone to find? Naruto shrugged and stuffed the diary into his Chunin vest pocket. Then he turned and walked back over to where his friends were waiting for him.

Hinata stood behind a building, listening to Naruto, Sakura and Lee's laughing from on the other side of the building. Although her eyes were closed, tears escaped her eyes and fell from the corners of them. She felt cold run through her and felt as if all she wanted was for that dream of hers to come true. Right now, she wanted Naruto's arms wrapped around her arms and to hear his voice in her ear, trying to comfort her.

_**Sing to me the song of the stars**_

_**Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again**_

_**When it feels like my dreams are so far**_

_**Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again**_

Naruto sat in his house that night, sitting at his desk with his lamp on. He pulled the diary he had found in the street out and opened it up to the first page. It was dated only last night. This diary had only been started a day ago. He recognized Hinata's handwriting.

_Dear Diary,_

_As I sit her at my window, writing down in this diary, I can't help but write that my father and I got into a fight today. I don't even remember what it was really about. But he got real angry at me and commanded me to go to my room. Now I'm crying uncontrollably. I need someone here to comfort me. I need him here to comfort me. I finally understand my feelings for him. And as I sit here, writing down these thoughts and distresses of mine, I can't help wondering if Naruto will come back from the Assassination mission he was given. He's my best friend in the world, and I would die if he were to die. I've been given an assignment by Tsunade to go to the Mist Village and deliver something for her in two days, the day after Naruto gets back. I'm kind of worried about the weather. It's already November 28, and by now it should be snowing up there. It might not go well for me on my trip. Well, anyway, I'll write you again tomorrow when I have the chance. I just hope and pray that I'll be all right, and as always, that he will one day understand me and how I feel._

Hinata was on her way back from the Mist Village, walking through the heavy, thick six-feet deep snow. It was almost eight at night, and she was just now returning. It was taking her forever to get back, even though in theory it should only take her a day.

Hinata had delivered some very important paperwork to the Mizukage in the Mist Village. She had been paid of course, very well in fact, because the two leaders knew that the return trip would be treacherous in the snow alone, not to mention the danger of being alone to face enemy ninja, bandits and wild Shinobi on the loose.

Hinata suddenly heard a dark chuckle and turned her head to see three men surrounding her. Each wore a Mist Village headband around their foreheads and had large weapons that Hinata knew wasn't for moving snow out of the way to make a path.

"Wh-What do you want?" she stuttered nervously.

"Give us all the money you have on you," one of the Shinobi said.

"I-I d-don't—" Hinata stuttered again.

A second Shinobi cut her off. "Oh, don't give us the, 'I don't have any' stuttering. It's really annoying. Just give it to us now, or we'll hurt you in more ways than you can imagine."

Hinata began trembling. She had been fighting a cold all weekend, so her energy was low enough as it was. There was no way she could fight these three ninja and expect to come out victorious.

When she didn't say anything, one of the Shinobi chuckled and pulled out two throwing stars. "Fine. If that's the way it's going to be, then let's have fun with this little Chunin." He suddenly thrust the throwing stars forward.

A moment later, Hinata felt her cheeks stinging badly. She fell to her knees as something raked across her leg, sending a pain through her entire leg. She lifted her head and let out a loud yell when something hit her in the back, sending an unbearable pain through her. Somehow, something like a shuriken had raked across her back, cutting through her thin T-shirt. She had taken her vest off even though it was freezing cold outside because she figured she might need it later.

All of a sudden, Hinata heard a "What the heck?"

She heard "umphs!" and moans/groans, but didn't have the strength to move her head. About ten minutes later, after a battle had obviously gone on non-stop, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"Hinata?" a familiar voice whispered in Hinata's ear.

Hinata turned her head and her eyes widened when she saw Naruto behind her, his arms wrapped around her. "Naruto," she said. "What are you doing here?" She saw he was covered in blood, scars and scratches all of her his face and body from the battle.

"I came to find you," Naruto said. "To help you home. It's a good thing I came." He helped Hinata to her feet. "Come on," he said, trembling slightly. "Let's get to some caves nearby. I saw some not far from here on my way up. A storm's coming and neither of us are in the condition to make it all the way back to Konoha."

Hinata nodded and the two began unsteadily walking away from the bodies of the dead Mist Shinobi, and in a direction Hinata let Naruto lead her to. Hinata noticed Naruto's face slowly beginning to pale and his grip grow icier. Even his eyes seemed to dull. The fox-boy seemed almost sick.

"Are you all right, Naruto?" she asked, not stuttering as she looked at her friend with worry in her voice.

Naruto nodded. "It's just cold around us," he said, trying to assure her. He didn't want to let her know that his entire body was turning cold. He just wanted to get to the caves and get her warm and safe.

Ten or fifteen minutes later, Naruto and Hinata reached a fairly big cave and walked in. It seemed to have no end, and only grew darker and darker, but Hinata used her Byakugan to see through the darkness. Finally, they reached a spot that was much warmer than outside the cave and in no minutes, Hinata had turned a few matches she had in her pocket into kindling and had started a fire, using up almost all of her chakra. Meanwhile, Naruto bandaged her arm and leg after cleaning the wounds to the best of his ability.

After she scooted back from the fire, Naruto made his way over to Hinata and wrapped his Jounin vest around her. Then, he wrapped his arms around her waist under the vest, pressing his body against hers.

Hinata's eyes widened. "N-Naruto, what are you doing?"

"You're growing colder and colder by the minute, Hinata," Naruto said, his mouth right next to hear ear, so she didn't have to listen hard to hear his quiet whisper. "If we get you too close to the fire and you get too warm at once, the heat will all rush to your heart and it'll stop. If we don't get heat into you soon though, you'll freeze. Right now I'm transferring my body heat to yours, whatever body heat I have left that is."

Hinata tensed at first, but then relaxed in Naruto's grip. They stayed in that position for several minutes.

Hinata suddenly heard Naruto's voice in her ear again. "Hinata, I found your diary, the one you started three days ago."

Hinata shuddered from the cold. "Wh-What?" she stuttered as she shivered.

"I found it and read the first page," Naruto said. Hinata could feel his grip weaken and his voice shake. "Hinata—" he began, but he was cut off as he fell backward, his body going limp.

Hinata let out a yell in surprise and leaned over. She felt Naruto's forehead and felt that it was burning up, while the rest of him was freezing like ice. She pulled off his vest and laid it across him, pulling him a little closer to the fire, remembering what he said. If he was too close, his heart would stop on him and he would die. If he didn't get heat quick enough though, he would freeze.

Hinata set her vest on his legs and reached into the pocket of Naruto's vest. Inside, she wasn't surprised to find her diary. All but one page was empty. Hinata grabbed a few of the last pages of the empty pages and ripped them out, preparing to throw them on the fire when the time came.

Hinata spent hours in that cave with Naruto as snow began falling outside at an extremely fast rate. Hinata sat next to Naruto's head, running her hand through his sweaty blonde hair and occasionally checking his temperature.

Tears streamed down her eyes. She recognized Naruto's symptoms. He had hypothermia.

Naruto though, could hardly feel anything. He felt his body numb and his ears were still alert, even if the rest of his body wasn't. They weren't as keen as normal, but they could still hear.

All of a sudden, Naruto heard Hinata say, "Naruto, you have to live. You _have_ to. You mean everything to me. I love you." He felt something wet hit his arm and knew that a tear had fallen from Hinata's eyes. He felt her run her hand through his hair. Her hand stopped on the side of his head. He heard some words he recognized from a song on some weird romance movie. But he didn't recognize the voice at first. The voice seemed to an angel's. It was soft, sweet, and filled with love.

"**_I give you my destiny, I'm giving you all of me._**

_**I want your symphony singing in all that I am,**_

_**At the top of my lungs. I'm giving it back.**_

_**So I lay my head back down.**_

_**And I lift my hands and pray, to be only yours I pray,**_

_**To be only yours I pray,**_

**_To be only yours I know now, you're my only hope._**"

It wasn't until after the singing ended that Naruto realized that Hinata was the one who had been singing. The next thing he knew, he felt something gentle pressing against his lips, and knew at once that Hinata was kissing him. He felt a wave of warmth flood through him. Somehow, he was able to manage lifting his hands up and holding her head in his hands. His eyes flickered open. Her white eyes were staring down into his, filled with surprise.

She pulled back a little. "Naruto?" she whispered.

Naruto couldn't manage to strength to respond, but the look in his eyes as they connected with Hinata's was worth more than a thousand words. She leaned over and kissed him, then pulled back and set the vest back over him. She ran a hand through his blonde hair, and watched with a smile as his eyes closed, and she watched him fall fast asleep.

A/N: Okay. I'm not sure how that is for an ending. Good? Bad? Let me know what you think of the story. And just to let those who wonder know, Hinata and Naruto do make it back to Konoha, they get happily married, and then run off to the land of lollipops and insane and happy white ponies. Sarcasm. I honestly don't know how this ends other than the fact that they do make it back to Konoha together.


End file.
